mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Luca Gurino
Luca Gurino (1906-1951) was a Capo in the Clemente crime family. History Background Luca gained his position after entombing his predecessor in the foundation of the Culver Dam. He operates Clemente's Slaughterhouse and Freddy's Bar on behalf of the Don of the family, Alberto Clemente. Luca was involved in Clemente's bootlegging operation during Prohibition. As a member of a smuggling ring, he landed in the docks and spent several years in prison. After another arrest in 1934 he managed to escape. He later had a girlfriend, who was later found dead in unexplained circumstances. Involvement He is first seen yelling at someone on the phone in Freddy's Bar while Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro are talking to Henry Tomasino, Luca then angrily orders Henry to do what is need to be done. He is next seen in The Buzzsaw, where he meets with Joe, Henry and Vito for lunch. He lets Vito and Joe in on the hit contract and then says after this they may be ready to take the next step of being accepted into the Clemente crime family as long as they pay the fee of 5,000 dollars to be made. Joe's Adventures Joe contacted Luca regarding Vito being arrested by the police due to his involvement in the heist at the Office of Price Administration. Luca informed Joe about the gas station worker that snitch on Vito and ordered Joe not to kill him. Joe later contacted Luca and informed him about a chief witness, Luca suspected that it was Richie Mazzeo and ordered Joe to find and kill Mazzeo. Later, after Joe succeeded in killing Mazzeo, Luca told Joe that they will get the best lawyer in town for Vito, however during the trial, Vito had no chance and was eventually sentenced to ten years in prison. Joe burst his anger at Luca of what went wrong. Luca became angry and put Joe into his hitlist. Luckily, when Henry was able to warn Joe just in time, Joe fled from Empire Bay and all ties between Joe, Vito, and Clemente were cut off. Joe eventually became a trusted associate of the Falcone crime family and gave Luca a middle finger during their meeting with Clemente. Death In the mission Balls and Beans, Luca is torturing Harvey Epstein, Frankie the Mick, who is later killed, and Antonio Balsamo. When Vito arrives and disrupts the torture, Luca runs to hide, and Vito rescues Harvey and Tony. Using a cart, Vito and Tony break into Luca's office where he is hiding, and is then severly beaten and knocked unconcious. The last we see of Luca is when Tony Balls is dragging him to the meat grinder promising him a slow, painful death, with the help of Harvey Beans. Personality Always meticulously presented, Luca tries to mask his crude nature with an air of sophistication, though his ignorance always shows through. He attended some of the family's more grim tasks at the Clemente's Slaughterhouse, where his ruthless nature drove him up the ranks. Family *Emilia Marchetti (Mother) *Antonio Gurino (Father) *Luigi Gurino (Brother, Deceased) Trivia *He is 5'11" and 165 lbs. *He resides in Greenfield. *He drives a black Shubert Frigate in the 1950s segment of the game. Later in the mission, you are able to steal his car. *It is possible that Luca usually represents the Clemente crime family on the Don's behalf because in one of Frankie Potts' files, he can be seen conversing with Frank Vinci and Carlo Falcone together in a photo. *One of his nicknames is "Rat Soap" due to his rodent-like facial features. *He is a known sociopath and fails to hide it. Mission Appearances Mafia II *Murphy's Law *The Buzzsaw *Balls and Beans (Killed) Joe's Adventures *Witness - Frozen Memories *Cathouse Gallery Gurino and tomasino -full HD 1080.jpg|Gurino having dinner with Henry, Vito and Joe. phpThumb_generated_thumbnailCA3U9UMI.jpeg|Luca Gurino in Clemente's Slaughterhouse. 20.png lucaRatty.jpg|Why and how he got his nickname "Rat Soap". Image:Luca.jpg|Luca's early appearance. File:Farnkie_files_luca.jpg mafia2 2010-12-10 21-04-06-57.png TheTomFamily.png|link=Mafia II family Gurino, Luca Gurino, Luca Category:Mafia II Category:Death Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Caporegime